1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to methods and devices for providing information, and more particularly, to methods and devices for providing speech information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in electronic technologies, remote calls are commonly made using a smart phone, a personal computer (PC), or a tablet computer. Furthermore, a remote call is generally performed between two people. Conversations are generally conducted via voice during remote calls.
Furthermore, in relation to voice recognition techniques, a method of receiving an input of a voice of a user, analyzing the received voice of the user, and generating an output corresponding to the received voice of the user is being used.
In detail, the speech recognition technique enables a computer to analyze and recognize or comprehend an acoustic speech signal, such as a voice articulated by a human, where the articulated voice is recognized by transforming it to an electric signal and extracting the frequency characteristics of an acoustic signal corresponding to the articulated voice therefrom.
As computers are widely used and the number of computer users increase, computers are widely utilized in daily life. Due to recent developments in computer-related technologies, various techniques using computers are being developed. Furthermore, voice recognition techniques using computers are being used in various fields.